poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerves of Ninja Steel (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Nerves of Ninja Steel. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Marine the Raccoon: (voice over) Nerves of Ninja Steel! The episode begins one dark night, Captain Whiskers used the Resurrection Crystals. Captain Whiskers: It's time to bring back Galvanax, Madame Odius and their lackeys. Not a moment too soon, Galvanax and his followers along with Madame Odius were revived. Galvanax: Who are you, And how'd you bring us back? Captain Whiskers: I am Captain Whiskers, I've got a job for you mateys. Ripcon: What makes your think we'd be suitable for you!? Madame Odius: Enough, The Power Rangers were our common enemies. Zurgane: You're right, Madame Odius. What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: We'd make a deal, We can help one another for our revenge. Galvanax: Very well, Captain Whiskers. We'll join in on your alliance. Motadrone: On one condition, You must retrieve the Golden Statue of Lothor. Madame Odius: With my spell, I can free him from imprisonment. Captain Whiskers: Very well, It's all arranged. At the training room, Captain Emmett and his crew were training to fight for One Piece. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Alright, Team. Let's get this over with! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Stanley. So, They got started training to fight against stronger enemies. Marine the Raccoon: Heads up, Captain! Iago: Dodge! Captain Emmett: Haa! (dodging everything) Marine the Raccoon: You're good! Captain Emmett: It's all in the eyes, Marine, It's all in the eyes. Just then, The big whistle blows which reminded Stanley about their break. Stanley Pines: Alright, Gang. Time's up, Let's go on soda break! As they did, John Silver started serving some sodas to Emmett and his crew. John Silver: So, Emmett. How're things going on yer training? Captain Emmett: It's going great, Like a walk in the park. John Silver: I'll bet. (to Stanley) Hope you're going easy on the Rangers, Stanley. Stanley Pines: Relax, Silver. It's no big deal, We do a lot of training literally. Suddenly, There was an emergency call coming from the lab. Ford Pines: Attention, Rangers! Please report to the Lab! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Ford. (to his crew) Let's go! As they came to see Ford, He was showing what's happening in the 21st Century. Ford Pines: Captain Whiskers is making his way in 21st Century Blue Bay Harbor. Ryo Vinsmoke: Man, this is going to be harder than we thought. Bendy Jackson: You can say that again, Ryo. Marine the Raccoon: I've heard of Blue Bay Harbor before, It's the home of the Ninja Storm Rangers. Stanley Pines: You know it, Marine. Now, Let's get to work, We've got the Ninja Steel Rangers who'll need our help too. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Stanley. We'll be able to pull this off in no time. Ford Pines: Alright, Rangers. Let's move out! Altogether: Right! At last, They went through the portal and into the 21st Century. As Captain Emmett and his crew arrived, They were at a certain secret entrance. Callie Jones: Is this it, Ford? It's just a waterfall. Ford Pines: It is, Callie. But watch, You'll see for yourselves. Captain Emmett: Okay, Lead the way. As Ford, Stanley and John Silver leads, They teleported through the waterfalls. On the other side, They arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: I bed you all welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy. Ford Pines: Thank you, Kanoi. Stanley Pines: Crew, Meet Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Sensei Omino and RedBot. John Silver: These two senseis are mentors to the Ninja Storm Rangers, While RedBot is friends to the Ninja Steel Rangers. RedBot: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Marine the Raccoon: Nice to meet you too, RedBot. Sensei Omino: Welcome. Ford Pines: Everyone, Meet the Ninja Storm Rangers, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, his brother, Blake, Sensei Watanabe's son, Cameron, Cam for short, his cousins, Marah and Kapri,, Eric McKnight. Shane Clarke: Good to finally meet you, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: The pleasure is all ours, Shane. Tori Hanson: Hi, Donna. Nice to meet you. Donna O'Neil: You too, Tori. Dustin Brooks: What's up, Bendy? Bendy Jackson: Nothing much, Dustin. Hunter Bradley: Good to meet you, Mira. Mira Ramon: Likewise, Hunter. Blake Bradley: We're glad to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: And I you, Blake. Cameron Watanabe: Hello, Nina. Nina Vincent: Hi, Cam, Nice to meet you. Marah: Nice to meet you, Marine. Marine the Raccoon: You too, Marah. Kapri: Please to meet you, Callie. Callie Jones: Pleasure's all mine, Kapri. Eric McKnight: How's it going, Jay? Jay Dunn: Nothing much, Eric. Ford Pines: Meet the Ninja Steel Rangers, Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, Brody's older brother, Aiden a.k.a. Levi, their father, Master Dane Romero, Mick Kanic and Princess Viera, Ruler of the Lion Galaxy. Brody Romero: Epic to meet you, Captain Emmett. Dane Romero: Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy. Mick Kanic: We hope you find it a welcome committee. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Brody, Dane, Mick. Preston Tien: Nice to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Same here, Preston. Calvin Maxwell: Good to finally meet a fellow Yellow Ranger. Bendy Jackson: Right on, Cal. Hayley Roster: Nice to meet you, Maria. Maria Swanson: You too, Hayley. Sarah Thompson: Please to meet you, Callie. Callie Jones: Nice to meet you too, Sarah. Aiden Romero: Great to meet you, Mira. Mira Ramon: Back at ya, Levi. Princess Viera: It is a great pleasure to meet you as well, Nina. Nina Vincent: You too, Viera. Cyber Cam: Yo, Dudes and Babes. What's up? Nina Vincent: Cam? I thought you on your sensei uniform Cameron Watanabe: Actually, Nina, I'm Cam. That's just Cyber Cam, My virtual duplicate. Cyber Cam: What up? Stanley Pines: If only Soos could see us now. Soon, Dane Romero and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe called the meeting about a trouble matter. Dane Romero: We called you all here for an important matter, Galvanax, Ripcon, Madame Odius, Badonna and Brax has returned thanks to Captain Whiskers and his crew. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: And so are Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motadrone and Shimazu. Nina Vincent: Uh-oh, That's not good. Bendy Jackson: I agree with you, Nina. Mira Ramon: So, How are we supposed to stop them? John Silver: Courage, Mira, You lads and lasses have help the Other Rangers beat their old foes before. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: John Silver is correct, The time has come for you and your crew to learn the skills of the Wind and Thunder Ninja, Captain Emmett. Are you ready to take that chance? Captain Emmett: Aye, Sensei. My crew and I would be honored to join in. Soon, Captain Emmett and his crew learned the skills of the Wind Ninja. Shane Clarke: To learn the skills of the Wind Ninja is how be one with the Elements of Air. Captain Emmett: Alright, I'm ready when you are. Shane Clarke: Okay, Emmett. Show me what you got. As Emmett demonstrates the power of air, Shane was impressed. Shane Clarke: Nice one, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Thanks for ye compliment. Tori Hanson: Okay, Donna. Let's you demonstrate the power of water. Donna O'Neil: I'm ready, Tori. When Donna demonstrates her water skills, Tori was mostly pleased. Tori Hanson: Way to go, Donna. Donna O'Neil: Thanks. Dustin Brooks: That's just beginner's luck, Let's see if any of you can do your earthly power. Bendy Jackson: I'll give it a try, Dustin. Dustin Brooks: Alright, Rookie, Go for it. Just as Bendy demonstrates his earth power, Dustin was more than amazed. Dustin Brooks: Nice going, Dude! Bendy Jackson: Thanks a lot, Dustin. Marah: Okay, Marine. Let's see if you can master the power of mist. Marine the Raccoon: Okay, Marah. At last, Marine succeeded using her mist power. Marah: Beat that, Kapri. Kapri: Alright, Callie. You're up for the sky power. Callie Jones: You got it, Kapri. As Callie levitates, She became one with the sky. Eric McKnight: Alright, Jay. Let's see you use your fire power. Jay Dunn: You got it, Eric. Just as Jay demonstrates his fire power, Eric was more than pleased. Eric McKnight: Excellent. Brody Romero: Now, Let's practice our skills. Captain Emmett: Okay, I'm ready. So, They trained each other some more as they learn the Wind Ninja skills. At the Thunder Ninja Academy, Emmett and his crew learned the skills of the Thunder Ninja with Hunter and Blake. Hunter Bradley: Alright, To develop the skills of a Thunder Ninja is being one with thunder. Blake Bradley: You guys ready? Ryo Vinsmoke: You bet, Blake. Hunter Bradley: Alright then, Let's see what you guys got. Captain Emmett: You got it, Hunter. So, They learn to be one with thunder and developing the skills of the Thunder Ninja. Then, Cam took his turn teaching Captain Emmett and his crew the skills of the samurai. Cameron Watanabe: Is everyone ready to learn my samurai technique? Nina Vincent: We're ready, Cam. Cameron Watanabe: Alright then, Let's begin. So, Cam demonstrates his samurai skill as Nina did well at it. Cameron Watanabe: Excellent work, Nina. Nina Vincent: Thanks, Cam. During training, Nina decided to chat with Princess Viera. Nina Vincent: So, Tell me about yourself, Viera. How'd you became the Green Ranger of Ninja Steel? Princess Viera: Ever since Madame Odius is about to harm my friends, I had to do what I must to help. As I left the Lion Galaxy for the time being, Mick gave me a Power Star of my own, (show Nina her Power Star) The Green Ranger Power Star, The Prism was wise to choose me. Nina Vincent: That's amazing, Viera. So, What's gonna happen back at your home galaxy? Princess Viera: Not to worry, Nina. I have my wisest council members to watch over the Lion Galaxy until I return. Suddenly, Captain Emmett found another clue to One Piece. Captain Emmett: Aha, Another clue to One Piece! Cameron Watanabe: This might be important, Emmett, Better get it to Ford and Stanley right away. And so, That is what Captain Emmett is just about to. As for Stanley and Ford, They forged some new Ninja Super Steel Weapons for their Rangers. Ford Pines: Alright, Easy does it. (throws the Super Steel Stars to the Prism) Stanley Pines: Just enough to form new weapons. What'd ya think, Mick? Mick Kanic: Incredible, You two did an amazing job making new weapons for your Rangers. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, Mick. Ford and Stanley has chosen their Rangers very wisely. Captain Emmett: Wow. Stanley Pines: Oh, Hey, Emmett. What brings you here? Captain Emmett: Oh, I've just another clue to One Piece. Ford Pines: (as Emmett shows it to them) Well done, Emmett, We may find the treasure yet. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: I can see what great destiny you have chosen, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Aye, I'm going to be King of the Pirates once my crew and I find that treasure. Ford Pines: And we will find it, Emmett, Together. Then, Emmett, Shane and Brody started planning some battle strategies. Bendy Jackson: So, What's the plan this time? Shane Clarke: If we're to think like pirates, We must cross by fighting like ninjas. Brody Romero: My thoughts exactly, Shane. (to Emmett) What you think, Emmett? Captain Emmett: I'm ready to this plan into action. Cameron Watanabe: But we must remember this, Never underestimate at what Captain Whiskers is planning with Galvanax, Lothor and Madame Odius. With Blue Bay Harbor in danger, Captain Whiskers was waiting for the Rangers. Captain Whiskers: At last, Blue Bay Harbor will be ours! Ripcon: We're ready by captains order, Galvanax. Galvanax: Good, We must get those Power Stars along with those Super Power Stars! Lothor: Well, What're we waiting for!? Madame Odius: Let's see if the Rangers can handle our wrath. Marine the Raccoon: You're gonna find out, Odius! Tori Hanason: Time we send you all packing! Sarah Thompson: That goes to for you, Captain Whiskers! Princess Viera: You all have been warned! Captain Whiskers: You landlubbers are welcome to try and make us! Captain Emmett: With pleasure. It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! And finally, The Ninja Steel Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red Ranger! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue Ranger! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green Ranger! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow Ranger! Callie Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink Ranger! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black Ranger! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White Ranger! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet Ranger! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua Ranger! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange Ranger! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold Ranger! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver Ranger! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Eric McKnight: Power of Fire! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Brody Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! Aiden Romero: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! Dane Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Red! Mick Kanic: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver Red! Princess Viera: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! All together: Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Emmett, Shane and Brody: Power Rangers Unite! As they all posed, Colors of Smokes and Explosions appeared out of nowhere. Captain Whiskers: Pirate Bots, Kelzaks, Kudabots, Basher-Bots, Attack! Captain Emmett: Let's go! At last, The Rangers begin their team up battle. Shane Clarke: Remember your ninja training, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Shane. Brody Romero: Let's do this! Captain Emmett: Pirate Super Steel Sword! Shane Clarke: Hawk Blaster! Brody, Dane and Mick: Ninja Star Blade! Brody Romero: Element Star, Fire Mode! Dane and Mick: Element Star, Metal Mode! Brody, Dane and Mick: Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ninja Air Fire Metal Pirate Red Attack! As they combine their attacks, A lot of Pirate Bots, Kelzaks, Kudabots and Basher-Bots were brought down. Zurgane: Let's take them down, Ripcon! Ripcon: Funny you ask for my help, Zurgane! So, Let's! Blake Bradley: That's your cue, Ryo! Preston Tien: Go for it! Ryo Vinsmoke: You got it, Preston. Pirate Super Steel Katana! Blake Bradley: Navy Antler! Preston Tien: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Water Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ninja Thunder Water Pirate Blue Slash! With one combined attack, They took out a lot more Pirate Bots, Kelzaks, Kudabots and Basher-Bots and weakening Zurgane and Ripcon. Cameron Watanabe: (transforms into his Super Samurai Mode) Super Samurai Mode! Princess Viera: Let's put our attacks together, Nina! Nina Vincent: Right, Viera. Pirate Super Steel Daggers! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Princess Viera: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Forest Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Green Samurai Ninja Pirate Forest Strike! As they combine their attack, They took out a lot more Pirate Bots, Kelzaks, Kudabots and Basher-Bots. Brax: You're through, Yellow Rangers! Bendy Jackson: Don't be so sure about that. Dustin Brooks: Hey, Calvin, Let's give this Yellow Newbie a hand! Calvin Maxwell: Right behind ya, Dustin! (to Bendy) Hey, Bendy, Remember the ninja moves we taught you! Bendy Jackson: You got it, Calvin. Just as the Brax attack, Bendy split into two clones. Bendy Jackson: Surprise! Brax: What!? Bendy Jackson: (hit Brax a few times and became one again) Let's do this! Pirate Super Steel Slingshot! Dustin Brooks: Lion Hammer! Calvin Maxwell: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Earth Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ninja Earth Yellow Pirate Strike! With their attacks combined, They finally weakening Brax. Madame Odius: You fools don't have it in any of you! Kapri: Don't bet on it, Odius! Sarah Thompson: Lead on, Callie! Callie Jones: On it, Sarah. Pirate Super Steel Bow! Kapri: Sakura Bow! Sarah Thompson: Ninja Blaster, Whiplash Mode! Altogether: Ninja Sky Pink Pirate Blast! As they fired, They were able to weakening Odius the quicker way. Choobo: I'm gonna take you all on! Eric McKnight: Think again, Choobo! (to Jay) Ready, Jay!? Jay Dunn: You bet, Eric. Pirate Super Steel Axe! Eric McKnight: Flame Katana! Both: Ninja Fire Pirate Black Slash! With one slash, Choobo was getting weaker because of the flames. Choobo: It burns! Badonna: It's time we end this, White Rangers! Hayley Roster: You're up, Maria! Maria Swanson: Right, Hayley. Pirate Super Steel Staff! Hayley Roster: Ninja Battle Morpher, Blade Mode! Both: White Ninja Pirate Double Slash! Just as they combine their attack, They weakening Badonna. Motodrone: I have waited a long time for this! (removed his robe) Hunter Bradley: So have I. (to Tiffany) Ready, Tiffany?! Tiffany Lopez: Ready, Hunter! Pirate Super Steel Lance! Hunter Bradley: Thunder Staff and Crimson Blaster, Combine! Both: Crimson and Violet Ninja Thunder Strike! As they strike, Motodrone was getting weaker. Shimazu: I had just about enough with you both! Tori Hanson: You take the lead, Donna! Donna O'Neil: Right, Tori. Pirate Super Steel Blade! Tori Hanson: Sonic Fin! Both: Aqua Ninja Water Pirate Splash! With every attack, They finally weakening Shimazu. Vexacus: It ends now! Marah: Let's do this, Marine! Marine: Right, Marah. Pirate Super Steel Baton! Marah: Phoenix Sword! Both: Ninja Mist Double Pirate Orange Attack! As they combine their attacks, They took out a lot of Pirate Bots, Kelzax, Kudabots and Basher-Bots. Aiden Romero: Hey, Mira, Crystal, Let's double up our team effort! Crystal Garcia: You bet, Levi. Mira Ramon: Go for it. Pirate Super Steel Gauntlet! Crystal Garcia: Pirate Super Steel Spear! Aiden Romero: Rockstorm Guitar! Storm Star, Lightning Mode! Ninja Spin! (as Mira absorb his lightning power) Storm Star, Tornado Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ninja Tornado and Lightning Gold and Silver Rockstorm Blast! Finally, Every last Pirate Bots, Kelzax, Kudabots and Basher-Bots were brought down. Galvanax: You fools think you can take down three champs! Captain Emmett: We Power Rangers don't think, We know. Lothor: Bring it! Marine the Raccoon: Oh, We'll bring it alright. Stanley Pines: (on communication) Emmett, You and your crew must activate your new Ninja Battle Armors. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Stanley. (to his crew) Let's go for it, Crew! The Pirate Force Rangers: Ninja Battle Stars, Ninja Spin! At last, They reached their Ninja Battle Armor Mode. Shane Clarke: Brody, Preston, Calvin, Levi, Let's give them a hand! Brody Romero: Epic idea, Shane! Aiden Romero: You lead, And we'll follow! Shane Clarke: Right. (activates his Lightning Morpher) Battlizer Mode! (transforms into his Battlizer Mode) Brody, Preston, Calvin and Aiden: Lion Fire Stars, Lock In! Ninja Spin! (transforms into their Lion Fire modes) Brody Romero: Out of the fire and into the fight! Lion Fire Red! Preston Tien: Lion Fire Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Lion Fire Yellow! Aiden Romero: Lion Fire Gold! Madame Odius: That's impossible! Captain Emmett: Correction, anything is possible. Cameron Watanabe: You tell them, Captain Emmett. Princess Viera: Let's finish them off! As their fight goes on, Shane prepared his final strike. Shane Clarke: Battlizer Flight Mode! (transforms into his Battlizer Flight Mode) Brody Romero: Lion Fire Flame Strike! All Power Rangers together: Pirate Force Ninja Steel Storm, Final Attack! Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5